


together

by bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: full of life and full of love [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Meaningless Fluff, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/bipolaryangxiaolong
Summary: Qrow flagged down the bartender, and Summer ordered some girly drink, requesting “a little umbrella”.





	together

“Shortstack, you’re not going to like that,” Qrow warned when a hand much smaller than his took the glass in front of him. He turned to look at Summer, raising an eyebrow as she downed the amber liquid. The bar, club, whatever it was called, was deafeningly noisy, but he saw her expression when the drink was gone and imagined the disgusted sound she made.

Summer put the glass down on the bar and tugged at his arm. The tipsy and joyful smile on her face made Qrow’s chest warm. They didn’t often go out, but their graduation from Beacon was certainly something to celebrate.

“Tai and Raven are dancing and I want to hang out with you,” she said, almost whining. He gestured to the stool beside him, and offered his hand so she could get up to it. She took it, and he couldn’t help but let his gaze linger. The dress she wore was so absolutely un-Summer that Qrow suspected Raven had coaxed her into it. Short, red, with lacy panels, it was honestly too attractive for words. She did refuse to wear heels (“lady stilts”, if Qrow had heard her right) and it was comforting to have their usual height difference despite her fancier appearance.

Qrow flagged down the bartender, and Summer ordered some girly drink, requesting “a little umbrella”. He watched her take a sip, smile fading. “Having fun?” His voice was soft. She turned to find his eyes on her, gentle expression on his face.

She shrugged in response. “Kinda.”

“Not your scene, huh?”

Summer turned to smile at him. “I’m with you.” He blinked, confused. She shoved at his shoulder as she said “I’m fine as long as I’m with you, dummy,” and he caught her hand. Her smile shifted into something even more adoring than he could have believed. She laced their fingers together. 

“Want to go somewhere a little quieter?” he asked.

She nodded. “Let me finish my drink.” He didn’t have to wait long. It was easy for him to get off the barstool, but he had to help her down. 

“You’re so short,” he said, laughter in his tone, and the glare she shot him was intense.

“I can still kick your ass, Qrow.”

He smiled and nodded, placating her with “And I know it.” They worked their way through the crowd, Qrow sticking close to her. When strangers got too close to her and he saw her shoulders tense, he put a hand on her back. She looked at him over her shoulder, silver eyes flashing in the strobe lights. He smiled easily to comfort her, and they kept going. Finally breaking through to a back door, they let themselves out. The night was chilly, and Summer shivered as they hit the cold air. Qrow immediately took his jacket off, settling it around her shoulders. She turned to give him that same adoring smile, and he ducked to kiss her forehead. 

Summer accepted the affection, and they stood with their backs to the wall, faint bass of the music still audible. He tucked his hands into his pockets, unsure of how to start a conversation.

She did it for him. “Can you believe it?” Her voice was quiet.

Qrow looked at her. “Believe what?”

“We made it through Beacon as one of the best teams to ever graduate.”

“Yeah, we did,” he said. Summer laid her head on his shoulder with a quiet sigh. “What now?”  he asked, tentative. They hadn’t discussed the future before; he knew how heavily it weighed on her.

“We keep moving forward, I guess.”

“Together,” he reminded her. He drew his hand out of his pocket just as she reached for it, and her hand slipped into his.

“Together,” she whispered.

* * *

“Hey, where are Summer and Qrow?” Tai asked, slipping an arm around Raven as she stood at the bar.

“Probably fucking,” she said, so casually, and Tai had to take a moment, unconsciously tightening his grip on her waist.

“ _ What _ ?”

She blinked at him, vaguely annoyed. “Yeah. Haven’t you noticed?”

“No! What am I supposed to notice?”

“They’re stupidly in love with each other, Tai.” Before he could respond, she handed him a drink. “We’ll talk about it later.”


End file.
